


Forbidden Scriptures

by Supersteffy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock Tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Magic, Massage, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Ishizu is clearing out the tomb they grew up in, and Marik and Bakura get stick with some of the overflow. Marik and Bakura stumble across a book spells--sex spells--and they decide to try a few out. Maybe helping Ishizu it isn't so bad after all.





	Forbidden Scriptures

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to ChaosRocket for beta'ing, and to my amazing artist, Wondychan!

 

“Remind me again,” Bakura grunted as he heaved another heavy crate into the apartment, “why we’re doing this?”

Marik huffed as he set his own burden down. He flipped his sweaty bangs from his face and glanced around at the stacks of dusty boxes littering their apartment.

“Because there turned out to be way more down in the tomb than any of us remembered, and Ishizu wants to sort through and catalogue it all before just handing it over to the museum. We wouldn't want to just give something like the Millennium Tome to them.”

Bakura dropped his crate onto the kitchen table and gave the towers of boxes a curious glance. “There are spell books in there?”

“Among other things. We guarded old magic and knowledge as well as secrets.”

“Well, that's all fine, but why couldn't she and Baldy keep this shit at their place?”

“They are. This is what didn't fit.”

They both stared at the intrusive crates for a few minutes, putting off grabbing more.

“Ugh...I suppose we should drag up the last few,” Marik said, straightening and making his back crack.

“Better idea,” Bakura said, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs and laying his head on the table. “How about _you_ bring up the last few boxes, and I'll just sit here and cheer you on.”

Marik walked up behind Bakura and worked a hand into Bakura's hair. Moving the hair aside, he traced his lips over Bakura's neck and felt him shiver.

“Counter offer. You do this for me now, and I'll do you later.”

Bakura hummed happily and turned his head to give Marik better access.

“Counter-counter offer. Do me now and we forget about this junk.”

Marik chuckled and reached his other hand down to stroke Bakura's leg. The hand continued along Bakura's inner thigh.

“Your junk _is_ far more interesting, but I promised Ishizu we'd keep those boxes safe.” Marik straightened and smacked Bakura on the butt. “So get your lazy ass up, or were not having sex until Ishizu comes to pick this stuff up.”

Bakura groaned, but got up and dragged himself back to work.

X

“If Ishizu wants to leave any more shit here, she and Baldy can bring it up themselves,” Bakura groused, flopping back onto the couch.

Marik sighed and looked around at the storage unit their living room had become. “At least they’re sending people to get the stuff in a few days.”

“Good.”

Walking over to the couch, Marik draped himself over Bakura and closed his eyes, laying his head on Bakura’s chest. Bakura stroked his hand through Marik’s hair, the familiar scent of his perfume mixing with the mustiness of centuries-old dust.

“You want to take a nap?” Bakura murmured. “I think we earned it.”

Marik snorted out a laugh. “A nap sounds perfect--but so does food. Only problem is, I don’t want to get up and make it.”

“We could order take out.”

“If we ordered take out every time you suggested it, we’d both be obese by now. Maybe if you were willing to work out with me--sex doesn’t count,” Marik cut Bakura off before he could speak.

Bakura chuckled and tweaked Marik’s hair. “It does in my book. We could just have more sex to compensate.”

Marik rolled his eyes before rolling off of Bakura and getting to his feet. “Or I can just go and fix us something.”

“Mm.” Bakura resettled himself and closed his eyes. Marik smacked his leg to get his his attention.

“While I’m doing that, you could start looking through a few of the boxes to make sure there’s nothing nefarious in them.”

Bakura frowned. “Sod that! I helped carry them up here. I did my part. If Ishizu wants to dig through all of that old crap, she can do it herself.”

Marik shrugged and turned to head into the kitchen. “Fine. Just thought you might want first dibs if there was anything cool in there.”

Bakura snorted. “Why? If Ishizu wants this in a museum, she’s not going to let us keep any of it.”

Marik sent Bakura a sly smile over his shoulder--the one he used back when they’d conspired together in Battle City--and Bakura’s heartbeat picked up.

“She hasn’t cataloged any of this stuff yet. If we take a couple of things, how would she know?”

Bakura grinned back. “Stealing from your sister now? Marik, I believe I’m becoming a bad influence on you.”

“Psh. You can’t corrupt what’s already been corrupted. Besides, as the patriarch of the Ishtar clan, this stuff technically belongs to me anyway, so it’s not so much stealing as it is reclaiming what’s mine by right.”

Marik disappeared into the kitchen and Bakura turned his attention to the boxes piled beside him on the coffee table. His curiosity held out all of thirty seconds before he cracked open the closest one and began digging through its contents.

Books. Lots and lots of books. Bakura was a bit surprised at the decent condition they were in, most of them relatively dust-free and well-cared-for. Obviously whoever had been in charge of the tomb keepers’ secret library had taken their job seriously.

Bakura gave each book a cursory thumb-through to determine its contents before moving on to the next. Most of them appeared to be historical and religious texts, most of which were clearly skewed to paint the pharaohs in a positive light. Bakura clicked his tongue and set the box of propaganda aside before moving on to the next box.

The second box had a few scrolls sat atop even more books, and Bakura already felt his curiosity waning as boredom settled in. Marik had said this was only a small amount of what they’d retrieved from the tomb, and there had to be dozens of crates here. Bakura’s estimation of Ishizu’s sanity was lowering the longer he browsed. No sane person would take as much enjoyment as she did in cataloging musty books.

He picked up one of the scrolls and unrolled it with care, the brittle papyrus crackling as he did, threatening to disintegrate in his hands. It appeared to be some sort of journal log. Skimming it, Bakura determined from the language that it was written by a priest. The entry was fairly mundane, but it seemed like the sort of thing the museum would love to place in an exhibit. After confirming that the other scrolls were just more of the same, Bakura set them aside.

Bakura reached into the box for another book, pausing when the familiar tingle of _heka_ ran up his fingers when they brushed along the spine of one. Pulling it out, he examined the leather cover, running his fingers over the image impressed into it. Min stood as proud as ever, an almost cartoonishly large erection held in his left hand and a flail in his right. Bakura snickered at the image and wondered how insecure the man that had made the image must have been to have depicted the god of sexuality and power so disproportionately.

Intrigued, Bakura began leafing through the book. He lost track of time until the scent of frying meat and koshary wafted in from the kitchen a while later.

“Find something interesting?” Marik asked.

Bakura glanced up to see Marik balancing two plates in his hands. Bakura sent him a lecherous grin and showed him the cover. “A book of sex spells.”

Marik raised his eyebrows, interest piqued. Clearing a space on the coffee table, he sat the plate with the steak down in front of Bakura.

“Anything good in there?” Marik asked, taking a seat beside Bakura and forking up a bit of food.

“Eh, a few of them. Most of them are pretty lame. Like this one that makes your genitals tingly--we have lube for that.”

“Yeah, but I'm sure it was useful back in the day.”

Bakura grunted, neither agreeing nor arguing as he flipped the page.

“What else is in there?”

“Well, there's one to maintain an erection after coming until you end the spell…”

Marik snorted around his food. “Yeaaaah…can’t see that backfiring. ‘If you experience a magical erection lasting longer than four hours, please contact your priest.’”

Bakura chuckled. “Still, could be fun to try. I keep hoping I come across one that makes jizz taste like your favorite food or something, but no such luck. Man, whoever wrote this was really unimaginative ”

Marik shook his head. He finished his food while Bakura continued to skim through the book. By the time Marik had finished eating, Bakura hadn’t even touched his food. Setting his plate on a crate, Marik nudged Bakura with his elbow.

“Hey, I went through the trouble of cooking for you and you're not even going to eat it?”

“Sorry. This book is interesting. Most of it won’t be very useful for us--spells that work like birth control or that Viagra one--and others are just odd, like one that allows you to breathe underwater? What, were people giving each other head in the Nile? If so, I fucking missed out on _that_ trend.”

Marik held out his hand. “Let me take a look while you eat. Your steak is probably cold by now.”

Bakura handed off the tome and picked up his plate. “There's no bad way to have steak. It's good hot or cold.”

“Whatever--Hey, there's one in here that enchants mirrors to work like video cameras.”

“Sooo...ancient magical Skype-sex?”

“I guess. Honestly, it reminds me of the wicked queen from Snow White who used mirrors to spy on people.”

“Mm, so ancient magical voyeurism.”

Marik shrugged. “I'm not saying that's what they used it for, but I wouldn't be surprised--oooh! Hey! This one seems to work like a mind link.”

“What, like telepathy?” Bakura asked, polishing off the last few bites and setting his plate on top of Marik's.

“I guess.” Marik hooded his gaze at Bakura, and Bakura's stomach swooped. “We could always try it out.”

Bakura shrugged. “If you want. Not like most of the others were great.”

Marik nodded and glanced over the spell’s components.

“This one should be pretty simple.” Closing the book around his finger to mark his page, Marik stood and gestured for Bakura to follow as he headed for the bedroom.

Marik disappeared into the adjoining bathroom while Bakura dimmed the bedroom lights, keeping them bright enough for them to read by while still setting the mood. Following Marik, he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed as he watched Marik set the book down and begin to strip.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and smirked, enjoying the view. “In a hurry, are we?”

Marik glanced up and sent Bakura a smouldering look. “Not in the slightest. I just thought we’d take a shower beforehand.”

Marik made a short tease of removing his dusty clothes, running his hands over his chest and swaying his hips.

Grinning, Bakura stripped off his clothes and tossed them next to Marik's before going over and starting the shower. When the water was about where he wanted it, he stepped in. Marik followed, sliding the curtain shut behind them with a soft _shhhhhnk_.

Bakura was already soaking his head. He lathered shampoo and rinsed before stepping back, letting Marik have the spray while he conditioned. Marik sighed as the hot water hit his back, loosening tension from his neck and shoulders that he hadn't noticed until that moment. Marik's eyes popped open when he felt Bakura's fingers trailing over his chest.

“You should let me wash you,” Bakura purred, a thumb circling Marik's nipple while the other caressed his hip.

“Mm. Maybe.”

Marik leaned into the touch, grabbing the shampoo. Bakura continued to run his hands over Marik, kissing down his chest as Marik lathered his hair.

“You're going to get soap in your mouth.”

“Worth it,” Bakura said, although he did pull back while Marik rinsed. While Marik applied conditioner, Bakura poured shower gel into his palm and began washing Marik, starting with his chest and back.

“You know, it lathers better with the loofah,” Marik said, lowering his arms so Bakura could clean them next.

“Yes, but then the loofah gets to touch you instead of me.”

Marik _tsk_ ed as Bakura poured a second glob of gel into his hand when he ran out. “You're wasting it.”

“I'll make it up to you,” Bakura said, kissing up Marik’s throat as he washed Marik's ass. Slipping his fingers between the cheeks, he palmed Marik's hardening cock with his other hand.

Marik rested his head against Bakura's shoulder and groaned, one hand petting Bakura's side in encouragement. Bakura continued to pump even after the gel had rinsed away.

“Keep this up and we're not going to make it out of the shower to do the spell.”

Bakura chuckled, running his thumb over the head of Marik's cock to feel him shudder. “I'm just being thorough.”

“I'll show you thorough.”

Marik pushed Bakura against the shower wall, out of the direct spray, and kissed him. He took up the shower gel and, despite his earlier protests, elected not to use the loofah either. Marik took his time working the gel over Bakura's torso, reveling in the way their slick skin glided together. He massaged along his shoulders, down his arms, then got more gel and lowered to kneel in front of Bakura.

Bakura swallowed, watching as Marik washed his legs, rubbing deliberate circles along his calves, behind his knees, up his thighs, before reaching back and giving his ass a squeeze. More gel was added, and Marik spread it between Bakura's ass cheeks. Bakura shivered when Marik teased a finger over his entrance.

Marik kissed along Bakura's pale stomach as he worked more gel over Bakura's erection. A quiet moan escaped Bakura as he rolled his hips. Marik smiled, tightening his grip and increasing his pace. Bakura made a litany of needy sounds as Marik brought him quickly to the edge, then cried out in dismay when Marik shifted from fast jerks to languid strokes.

When Bakura's breathing began to settle, Marik increased his speed again. Bakura inhaled sharply and gripped the built-in shelf beside them, knocking a couple of bottles into the tub. Bakura jerked into Marik's hand as he grew close to orgasm again. Marik stopped playing with Bakura's ass to pin his hips to the wall, slowing his hand again to hear Bakura groan in frustration.

“Marik…don't stop,” Bakura panted.

Chuckling, Marik stood and kissed his way up Bakura's body. “Wouldn't you rather try the spell with me?”

Marik’s hand slid further back to caress Bakura's sack. Bakura sank against the wall and rested his forehead against Marik's shoulder with a sigh.

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult?”

“Because instant gratification is overrated.”

Marik stepped back under the showerhead to rinse, wincing when the now-cool water hit his skin.

Leaning against the wall, Bakura smirked at Marik's discomfort. “That's what you get for being a tease.”

Marik glared at him. “Don't look so smug. It's still going to be cold for you.”

Bakura crossed his arms and shrugged. “No colder than the river, I'm sure.”

“Enjoy then,” Marik said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel off the towel bar.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he took Marik's place. The water was tepid, but not as cold as Marik had made it seem. Still, it was enough to dull his arousal from desperate to bearable, which Bakura was thankful for. As much as he enjoyed Marik's games, he'd rather have a clear head while performing ancient magic.

Bakura turned off the water and stepped onto the bathmat. Marik had turned on the overhead fan to dispel any lingering humidity, and currently sat perched on the toilet with the spellbook in his lap.

“I usually prefer magazines,” Bakura commented, toweling off.

“Very funny.”

Marik stood and set the book on the counter. He then grabbed a brush and his container of khol.

“Getting tarted up for me?”

Marik gave Bakura a coy look. “Something like that. Come here.”

Bakura raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were going to have sex, not give each other makeovers.”

Marik rolled his eyes. “It's for the spell, idiot. Now get over here. I don't want this to get all over.”

Bakura finished toweling off his hair, dropping the towel unceremoniously onto the linoleum floor before coming to stand in front of Marik.

“Bakura…” Marik warned.

Bakura made an irritated huff, picked the towel back up, and hung it on the bar beside Marik's. “Better?”

“Better. Now come here and hold still. This stuff is expensive and I don't want to waste it if you mess me up and I have to start over.”

Bakura gave a dry snort, but complied, trying as hard as he could not to fidget while Marik delicately copied glyphs from the book across his forehead. Marik planted a kiss over Bakura's heart before painting more glyphs there. When he was finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Satisfied, he slid the brush and powder over to Bakura.

“Okay, my turn,” he said, handing Bakura the book. “Now just copy the spell like it shows here.”

Bakura set the book beside him on the counter and looked over the diagram.

“Alright, but I'll warn you, I was never very good at writing. Didn't have much use for it.”

“Just do your best. I doubt the spell will care if you have bad penmanship.”

After studying the page for a moment, Bakura traced the hieroglyphics onto Marik, admiring the way the dark khol accentuated his darker complexion. Copying Marik, Bakura placed a kiss over Marik's heart before adding the glyphs there. He didn't check to see if it was actually part of the ritual or just a sentimental gesture; even if it wasn’t part of the spell, it couldn't hurt.

Bakura stepped back when he was done and glanced between the book and Marik to ensure he hadn't fudged anything.

“Passable,” Marik said, eyeing his reflection in the bathroom's large mirror.

Pulling Bakura close, Marik brushed their lips together in the merest suggestion of a kiss. “Ready?”

Bakura’s head swam from Marik's proximity, heat building in the space between them. He swallowed and nodded; speaking was more trouble than it was worth in that moment.

Solemn and dignified, as if they were performing a ritual far more momentous than a sex spell, Marik invoked Min and spoke the incantation.

Once the last word was said, the glyphs drawn on their skin began to change, warming and tingling as _heka_ flowed around them, between them, through them. Bakura’s eyes widened as he watched the khol markings absorb into Marik's skin, not disappearing, but embedding themselves like tattoos, becoming a part of him.

Bakura heard Marik gasp as the mental connection snapped into place. Dual sensation flooded them, and Bakura felt Marik's emotions bleed into his own, felt Marik's heartbeat flutter as if he had two hearts in his chest. Two-fold arousal mixed together, familiar, yet simultaneously foreign.

Bakura opened his eyes, only now realizing he'd shut them. Marik caught his gaze and grinned, a breathless laugh escaping him as he closed the mere centimeters dividing them. Bakura leaned into Marik's kiss, and even as his eyes slipped shut again, a feeling of giddy awe overcame him, only half his own.

“Gods,” Marik whispered, hands exploring Bakura's body as if experiencing it for the first time. “This is incredible!”

Bakura's hands also began to move across Marik's body, tracing reverent paths down his sides before sweeping up his back, reading the raised scar tissue with his fingertips. A shiver passed between them both as Marik leaned into the touch, silently begging for more even as the spell related his desperation for him.

“Bed,” Bakura rasped.

Marik nodded and dragged Bakura out of the bathroom, flicking the light off in passing. He pushed Bakura onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They kissed until they were both breathless, their bodies moving together. As skin slid against skin, the link between them seemed to deepen. Bakura teased a finger down Marik's spine and a sharp thrill chased down his own. Marik broke the kiss and moaned against Bakura's shoulder.

“Lay on your stomach,” Bakura instructed.

Marik didn't hesitate, sensing Bakura's intent before the words had left his mouth.

Straddling Marik, Bakura leaned over and retrieved their bottles of massage oil and lube from the nightstand. Tossing the latter aside for later, he snapped open the oil and poured a small amount into his palm.

Marik sighed and hugged one of their pillows as Bakura began spreading the oil over his back. Sandalwood, valerian, and lavender surrounded them as Marik's body heated the oil, and Bakura inhaled deeply, enjoying the way it complimented the spicy undertone of Marik's skin. It was a blend Bakura had mixed himself, and a sense of pride warmed him as he worked it into every inch of Marik's skin.

Bakura's ministrations grew languid as the massage went on, Marik's contentment coming through the link and relaxing him as well. Bakura switched tactics, his fingers dancing down Marik's spine as he placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

Marik moaned and arched his back, and Bakura moaned too as Marik's ass rubbed against his erection.

Marik levered himself up on his elbow and gave Bakura a hooded look over his shoulder. “As good as this feels, I think we can make it feel way better. Switch with me.”

Marik sat up and Bakura lay down where he'd been. The heat of Marik's body clung to the bedspread, and Bakura sank into it.

Marik caressed his hand over Bakura's ass, and Bakura lifted himself up onto his knees. Anticipation thrilled through his gut when Marik spread him. Instead of the expected chill of a lubed finger, he felt Marik's tongue, warm and teasing.

Bakura sucked in a sharp breath as Marik poked at his entrance, sharp jolts of pleasure running to his cock. Still worked up from their shower, it didn't take long for the pressure to build back up. Marik switched between slow, broad licks and circling his tongue, enjoying the way Bakura panted and groaned in response.

Marik never tired of watching Bakura slowly unravel under his touch. The sounds Bakura made grew more desperate the longer Marik teased him, and they were the most powerful aphrodisiac he'd found, something the spell only seemed to intensify. Phantom sensations of what he did to Bakura resounded in Marik, and he groaned himself as he worked his tongue inside Bakura's hole. The echoes of Bakura's lust fueled his own as he tongue-fucked Bakura, flicking and swirling, until Marik's erection was leaking against his thigh.

Marik pulled away and wiped his mouth. “Roll over.”

Bakura flipped over and Marik popped open the lube to drizzle a measure onto his fingers. Bakura sighed as the first one slid in easily. A second digit was added almost immediately after, and Marik and Bakura both groaned as he crooked both fingers.

“More,” Bakura demanded. He hitched up against Marik's fingers when he didn't comply. “Goddammit, Marik, enough teasing. Fuck me already!”

"Don't you mean, ‘make love to me?’” Marik purred, sensing Bakura’s true thoughts. He inserted a third finger and pressed deeper.

Bakura's head slammed back against the pillows and he cursed. “Get. On. With. It,” Bakura growled.

Marik snorted and removed his fingers. Grabbing the lube once more, he spread it over his cock, then stroked it a little more, reveling in both the feeling and Bakura's growing impatience.

Moving up Bakura's body, Marik leaned down and nipped at Bakura's earlobe, taking note of both the ripple of arousal from Bakura and the gasp Bakura couldn't quite stifle.

“Ask me to make love to you,” Marik whispered, kissing down Bakura's neck.

Bakura swallowed, his cheeks darkening. “No.”

“Come on, Bakura. Admit it. You want me to take you, slow and tender. Say it.”

“Stop it!”

Bakura had turned away, the flush on his cheeks rapidly spreading down his chest. Marik stroked his fingers along Bakura's cheek, coaxing Bakura to look at him.

“I feel what you feel, Bakura. You can't lie to me right now.”

Bakura turned away with a snort, and Marik fought back a sigh.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Marik whispered, trailing kisses along Bakura’s jaw. “If you won’t say it, then I will.”

Marik pulled back just far enough to meet and hold Bakura’s gaze, and he didn’t need the link to sense Bakura’s apprehension; it was clear on his face. He gave Bakura a genuine smile and felt Bakura’s heart flutter within his own.

“I love you, Bakura. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and even if you won’t say it back, I know you feel the same way.”

Bakura swallowed audibly. He wanted to turn away, but the sincerity in Marik’s eyes held him captivated.

“Why do you have to say sappy shit like that out loud?” Bakura whispered, his voice strained as he tried to tamp down the sudden swell of emotion in his chest.

Marik stroked Bakura’s cheek. “Because I don’t think either of us has heard it enough.”

Bakura’s eyes slipped shut, and Marik wiped away the moisture collecting at the corners.

“I love you,” he repeated, his fingers slipping into Bakura’s hair. “Even if you won’t say it back.”

Marik pulled Bakura into a soft kiss and felt his resistance ease. He deepened it, and Bakura melted under him with a sigh.

“Make love to me, Marik,” Bakura breathed.

Letting out a small, contented sigh, Marik kissed Bakura’s brow. “All you had to do was ask.”

The last of Marik's resolve broke. He pushed into Bakura and gasped as the spell’s influence intensified.

“F-fuck,” Marik moaned.

Marik pumped his hips a few times, adjusting the angle, and they both called out as he hit Bakura's prostate. Despite his body begging him to go faster, Marik kept their pace sedate, enjoying every emotion that rolled between them. Bakura looked as lost in their lovemaking as Marik was, his eyes at half-mast as he stroked Marik’s back and hair.

“Oh gods...Marik…”

Bakura pulled Marik down and kissed him, and the connection rewarded them with a wave of bliss and pleasure. Marik rested fully against Bakura and moved faster, unable to hold back any longer. They were chest to chest, moving as one, grasping at each other blindly as they picked up the pace.

Marik leaned his forehead against Bakura's, and the divide between them vanished completely. They shared the same pleasure, the same heartbeat, the same breaths. In that moment, they were one, and the intimacy of it was euphoric.

“Ah! Bakura!” Marik shouted his name. They reached for each other's hands, fingers knotting together as they bucked with mutual urgency.

“Fuck! Marik! Oh gods...oh gods…yesyes _yes_!”

Marik could still feel the echoes of Bakura's pleasure, could feel his own pleasure twice over, all of it building as it passed from him, through Bakura, then back again in a continuous loop. Their hearts were thudding the same erratic beat, and Marik felt both of them climbing. Desperate, Marik pounded into Bakura, and they cried out and shuddered as they came in unison.

They remained pressed together, brow to brow, breast to breast, as fiery lust faded to warm afterglow. When their breathing returned to normal, Marik murmured the words to close the spell, and the glyphs vanished from their skin.

Marik sank down to Bakura's side with a sigh, nuzzling into the crook of Bakura's shoulder. Bakura held Marik tight and smoothed a hand up and down his arm, a vague sense of loss settling in in the wake of the spell.

“I think I could get addicted to that,” Marik said, playing with Bakura's damp hair.

Bakura made an agreeable grunt. “Might want to save that one for special occasions though. It's a bit intense.”

“Yeah.”

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying their afterglow and the fading aftereffects of the spell. A chill began to set in after a while and Bakura got up to clean himself off and switch off the dim light before joining Marik under the covers. Settling in once more, Marik draped himself across Bakura, slinging an arm over Bakura’s chest and tangling their legs together.

“Goodnight, Bakura,” Marik murmured.

“Night, Marik.”

Bakura stayed awake a short while longer, his hand soothing over the scars on Marik’s back as he listened to Marik’s slow, even breaths. Lulled by Marik’s warmth and the mixed scent of shampoo, sex, and magic that lingered, Bakura smiled to himself in the dark as he drifted off.

X

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Bakura muttered, stretching out spread eagle in the middle of the living room floor.

Marik rolled his eyes and sat on the couch like a civilized person. “Stop being a drama queen. It wasn't that much of an inconvenience.”

“Our living room was practically unlivable for a week!”

“The boxes didn't seem to keep you from playing video games or watching your shows.”

“Yes, but they lessened the experience.”

Marik shook his head. “Stop complaining. We got something out of it, didn't we?”

Bakura rolled to his side and smirked. “I take it you failed to mention that bit to Ishizu.”

Marik gave a lazy shrug, a smirk pulling at his lips. “I figured it was acceptable compensation, and I'm sure she'd rather not know exactly what we took and why.”

Bakura snickered. “Yeah, wouldn't want to shatter her delusion that a part of you is still innocent.”

Marik leveled a heated gaze at Bakura. “What do you say we try out that one bondage spell and see how many times I can get you to edge before you come?”

He hadn't even finished the thought before Bakura was heading to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
